


Welcome To Kurobas University!

by TheRealBlackPearl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, There's other characters, but I haven't written to that point yet, but for now this is all I have!, so I'll add them in as soon as I can, under editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBlackPearl/pseuds/TheRealBlackPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You must care for others with compassion,<br/>And handle all affairs with wisdom.<br/>You will live with other in harmony and joy,<br/>And treat each other with respect.</p><p>Welcome, to Kurobas University.</p><p>*Edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted any of my works here! I've actually had this idea since last year and wrote out some parts, but I am a lazy ass so I completely flunked it until now <3  
> Well I actually haven't worked on much of this, but the main idea of the fanfic is already thought about and written down (I did that last year). And now all I need to do is to actually sit down and start writing (unlikely).  
> I might change the ratings, change the title, add more characters or add more relationships in this fic as it goes on. I hope you will support me till the end! I plan on making this fanfic worthwhile, so please stick with me! Well, please enjoy!

_Welcome to Kurobas University, where all your dreams come true!_

Cherry blossoms.

 

The start of a new year, the start of a new school, and the beginning of everything.

 

The seemingly endless flutter of pink filled the air as another wave of cherry blossoms rained down upon the excited and anxious new students of Kurobas University.

 

Six rainbow colored haired students walked into the university by separate times, by separate ways, with separate thoughts; five of them either gaining attention, fascination or curious looks by the student body. They were all, by no means; special. A male with hair ablaze in a deep magenta, a bespectacled with a beautiful shade of luminous green, a bright wave of cheery yellow, a restrained yet deep sapphire, a tall male with a rich flare of purple, and a soft pastel teal haired boy. The teal haired boy walks across the campus, unnoticed by everyone while supporting a book by his hands.

 

A pink haired girl graces by the university, friendly and elegant. She floats along, an excited smile evident on her face as she perks upon different groups of students, always jubilant and laughing.

 

A silver haired student trudges along, earphones stuck in his ears, ignoring the glances and space made by everyone else at his unnatural hair color and proceeds to listen to his blasting music. What he doesn't notice, is a student with a rainbow colored wristband staring at him, his expression unreadable.

 

Another wave of cherry blossoms blows by with a flash of toned deep bright dark red hair by the gates.

 

The teal haired boy strides slowly forward with a book in his hands, his expression staying the same as usual.

 

He notices a pair of blue-silver eyes glance his way, seeing him; and he sees the way the boy realizes in that second that no one else could do the same. Yet, he moves on, balancing his book across his palm so it wouldn't fall as he walks across the campus. He feels the hawk-like gaze drop from him as soon as he passes the fountain next to the Sakura tree.

 

He hears an annoyed shout from a student with a dark blue knee protection covered over his knee ring over the student body as a few freshmen just like him scatters away from the annoyed third year.

 

He hears another shout as he moves on, feeling a cool breeze bring the noises slightly away from the teal-haired boy's ears as it is replaced with a silent swoosh.

 

He passes a group of girls following a third year with a beauty spot as he talks to them in a soft voice, followed by a wave of giggles around from the girls.

 

He sees a mop of brown hair getting pulled along by a few students while slightly protesting, but in the end following either ways. He moved a little bit out of their way, enough so that they wouldn’t brush onto him or bump into him.

 

He moves on as usual.

 

\--------------------

 

The University of Kurobas is a university of everything, where you can find whatever you wish to learn and excel in there. The university is renowned for producing many capable people in the future, such as successful doctors, athletes, professors, government officials and more.

 

Kurobas University provides the students with 7 dorms, whereas you will be allocated to respective ones from the start of your freshman year until you graduate. It will be necessary for the students to sign a contract to share the same dorm room. Of course, that means you would also be allocated with a dorm partner, but that can be changed easily as long as both members sign a contract of separation. With the boys on one block and the girls on the other, the students are separated into both genders.

 

The seven dorms go by the names: Seirin Dorm, Kaijo Dorm, Shutoku Dorm, Toou Dorm, Yosen Dorm, Rakuzan Dorm and Teiko Dorm. Other than the student's dorms, the teacher’s dorm and worker’s dorms are situated by the other side of the campus.

 

The university consists of First years, Second years and Third years. After your third year, you will graduate and will be allowed to stay by the dorms until that particular student has a suitable place to live. 

 

Students are to choose their own majors to go on for the rest of the year, subjects including Culinary, Accounting, Medicine, Japanese Literature, Agriculture and more.

 

The university's system follows accordingly to the English system, whereas instead of the teachers heading to your class to teach you, you would have to head to the teachers class to learn. 

 

Anyone would be welcomed to join the university of Kurobas, and no matter who or why, the university will not judge.

 

Now, shall we proceed with the story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A cookie for you if you can guess all of the characters that appeared in this chapter) (it's pretty obvious!) ((Thank you for reading!))  
> 


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slipping a silver key into his pocket, he finally leaves the rooftop, and the door slides shut with a swift lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with the next chapter! Well, I'm not sure when I can upload the chapter after this as I am currently being loaded with the cursed Biology homework (seriously, 92 pages- I'm dying)  
> I hope I can finish the next chapter by the end of next week, but for now, this is all I have! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

"Aomine-kun, please pass me some tea." The teal haired boy muttered as he holds out his hand towards a tan skinned bluenette underneath the warm sun.

   
"Huh? We have tea?" Aomine looked around with a can of coke in his hands and failed to notice the obvious water container situated right in front of him. As he finally saw the offending bottle, a pair of grabby hands hit his fingers away from the bottle.

   
"Kurokochii, here you go!" A yellow haired boy snatched the bottle before Aomine could pick it up and passed it to Kuroko instead, smiling brightly as he did so.

   
"Thank you, Kise-kun." Kuroko muttered a thank you to the overly enthusiastic blonde and started to pour tea into his cup while Aomine growled and glared at Kise before picking up his chopsticks and starting to eat again.

   
"Murasakibara, please refrain from dropping so many crumbs on the floor!" A green-haired man scowled stiffly at a purple haired giant whom is happily eating in front of him and sighed.

   
"Eeh, Mido-chin, it's not like I can help it after all~" Murasakibara chided childishly, spilling more crumbs on the floor while talking.

   
"Atsushi, please refrain to speak while eating, you're spitting your food everywhere." The red haired boy who sat next to Murasakibara commanded as he sipped on his hot tea, heterochromatic eyes darting forwards to Murasakibara for an instant before shutting his eyes again.

   
"Hai, Aka-chin~ the purple haired giant straightened slightly up as he chewed contently and albeit silently on the food.

   
The air between the six miracles hummed pleasantly as they ate their lunch together on the empty rooftop. Suddenly, the door to the rooftop clicked open as a pink haired girl showed up by the door, holding a key by her small hands.

   
"Eh, you guys started lunch without me!?" She gasped and clutched her chest dramatically, tears starting to swell in her pink eyes. "How mean!"

   
"Good morning, Momoi-san." Kuroko nodded his head at the pink haired girl. "We do apologize for starting before you."

   
Upon hearing Kuroko's words, Momoi's eyes turned into hearts as she practically melted onto the floor and was all smiles as she swooned "If it's you, its fine, Tetsu-kun! How sweet-"

   
"Oi, Satsuki," Aomine cut her off as his eyes narrowed with a guarded emotion. "Just sit down already, you're blocking the view." He grunted and turned away from the pouting girl who puffed in annoyance.

   
"Dai-chan, you're terrible!" Momoi Satsuki sighed in resignation as she plopped next to her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki and settled there. As she poured herself a cup of steaming tea, silence fell upon the group for a moment, everyone deep in their own thoughts until Kise spoke up.

   
"Uh, Akashichi? I just want to ask... How did you get the keys to get up here? My fans were telling me about how the rooftop is forbidden to enter-" Red and yellow eyes cut through him for a moment, as if evaluating how terrible his death would be. Kise's eyes widened in fear as he faltered mid-sentence.

   
"The question is, Ryouta; did you deem this impossible for me to achieve?" Kise Ryouta's face visibly paled as he waved his hands frantically, eyes becoming wider as he gulped and stuttered.

   
"N-no! Of course not, Akashichi! I merely-"

   
"Good. Seeing that everyone is here, I have an important announcement to make." Akashi interrupted as all eyes and attention trailed to him and Kise sighed in relief. "As all of you have in your hands right now, I have given all of you each a key to the rooftop. This shall be our meeting place every Monday lunch time, and if anyone doesn't show up..." Akashi let his words trail there and glanced at the paling members. "I'll leave the rest to your imaginations."

   
The temperature dropped at least ten degrees as everyone muttered a tense "Yes…" and continued to eat. 

   
The shrill ring that signified the end of lunch break broke the silence as all of them gathered up their lunch and muttered their goodbye's to each other. Kuroko Tetsuya watched as his friends each left the rooftop, to head to their respective classes or to the library.

   
Slipping a silver key into his pocket, he finally leaves the rooftop, and the door slides shut with a swift lock.

 

* 

 

Kuroko headed towards his first class of the day - English. He entered the somewhat noisy class, and it was no surprise that no one noticed him. He shrugged it off and took a seat by the side of the class, which also enabled him quite a good view of the campus. 

   
He glanced at the tall window as he just sat in his seat quietly. The students who are studying English steadily filled up the English hall. With a constant chatter by the background, Kuroko eyes started to droop into a close.

   
His eyes fluttered open in surprise when he felt a sudden squeak of a chair moving next to him, followed by a deep yawn and a thump as the student sat down heavily on the chair. Kuroko lifted his head as he took in the newcomer. Tired red eyes, split eyebrows, brownish-red hair- not to mention a huge body too.  _Uselessly large_ \- Kuroko noted.

   
The new student did not seem to notice Kuroko as he blinked slowly and retrieved his English books from his bag on the floor. Kuroko stared at him unabashedly, his eyes trailing up and down the wide shoulders, toned muscles-

   
His inner-monologue ended when a wave of silence filled the hall as a huge breasted female teacher waltzed into the room, her high heels clicking loudly against the hard floor.

  
“Good morning students! My name is Alexandra Gracia and welcome to our first English class together! Just call me Alex!”

   
The moment the enthusiastic teacher finished her self-introduction, the students were slightly overwhelmed as she bundled around happily and placed her books on the table. All of their attention was no doubt situated on her huge breasts as she hummed a small tune.

   
Kuroko jolted slightly as the red-haired boy slowly raised his head from the table and took one look at the blonde teacher and flinched, giving a horrible groan with an expression of utter disbelief.

   
“No, no ,no, no! What is SHE doing here!?”

  
Kuroko’s curiosity got the better of him as he finally made his presence known to the bigger man.

  
“What do you mean?” 

  
“HOLY SHI-“

   
A shoe hit the red-head in the face just as he stood up from shock.

 

“KAGAMI TAIGA, IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?”

 

Just before Kagami could continue his (un)manly shriek from the sudden shock, Alex had taken out a shoe out of nowhere and threw it at the offending boy with astounding accuracy.

   
“No,” Kagami muttered dejectedly as he sat back down on his chair properly, his face red from the impact and from embarrassment. “Sorry Alex.”

   
“That’s better, Taiga.” The blonde answered with a smile. “I am glad to see my former pupil in my own class! But if you talk again, I will NOT hesitate to throw a lamp in your face!”

   
The teacher turned back to the students with a grin. “Now, where were we?”

   
Once the teacher’s attention was diverted to another student who asked about the size of her tits, Kuroko lost interest and immediately took the chance to properly introduce himself to the other male. Teal eyes turned towards dark red eyes as he realize the man had been staring at him the whole time with a fierce intensity that stilled Kuroko for a moment. He could feel the other’s eyes on him searchingly, looking up and down with suspicion and _thankfully_ \- Kuroko mentally paused and chose to ignore his own thoughts, not hate.

   
“So…” Kagami grumbled, his eyes darting away from Kuroko’s. “As you heard just now, the name’s Kagami Taiga.”  
  
Kuroko glanced at the blond teacher for a moment before replying. “Kuroko Tetsuya, Nice to meet you, Kagami-kun.”

   
Kagami scratched the back of his head and leaned backwards onto the chair. “Heh. You’re really formal an’ all. Just don’t do the disappearing act and we’ll be just fine.”

   
Kuroko tilted his head sideways and retorted. “I do not think it is my fault that Kagami-kun overreacts so loudly, and in fact; often much too loud than to be necessary.”

 

“O-Oi!”

 

“KAGAMI TAIGA, ARE YOU READY TO START CLASS YET!?”

 

“Jesus Fuckin- YES I AM SO PUT THAT LAMP DOWN ALEX!”

   
Kuroko chuckled, finally finding his entertainment and the reason for him to look forward to his future English classes, especially with this particular _Kagami Taiga_ sitting next to him.

* 

Kuroko quietly packed his books into his bags and got ready to head to the dorms. It was the end of the day now, with his lessons quickly passing as he moved from class to class. He zipped his bag and exited the Japanese Literature class, ready to head back to his room in Seirin Dorm as he heard a cry.

   
“Kurokochi, Kurokochiiiiiiiiii! Where are you!?” 

   
Kuroko sighed at the oblivious model in front of him who was pathetically shouting the shadow’s name. His hands itched to punch the male in the stomach for making such a huge and dramatic scene out of nothing, but he held it back as he said the blonde’s name. 

   
“Kise-kun.” 

   
“GYAAA!” Kise screamed so hard that it would’ve made an opera singer proud as he tripped on his own two feet and fell to the ground. 

   
“Kise-kun, what exactly do you need me for?” Kuroko pressed, slightly irritated as leaned onto one foot and onto the other. Kise gulped slightly as he slowly sat into a formal position, obviously nervous from whatever he was planning to ask. 

   
Kise did his best puppy-eye look as he lightly pouted at Kuroko. “Kurokochii, don’t be so mean! I just need you to help me in this question…” 

   
“By help, does it not mean that you just want to copy everything from my book?” 

   
“U-uh of course not…” Kise stammered, face quickly whitening as he looked away. “Anyways! Kurokochi, I know this really good burger place-“ 

   
“-Well then, I hope you have fun eating at the ‘really good burger place’. Goodbye, Kise-kun. See you tomorrow.” 

   
Just like that, Kuroko walked away with a wailing Kise trailing behind him, trying to chase him but losing him in the midst of people busily walking and running past him. Rather than tutoring a certain yellow haired sparkly overly enthusiastic idiot, he had a much simpler red-haired idiot to tease. Smiling to himself, Kuroko left with a hop in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KagaKuro's first meeting!! What do you guys think about this chapter? Leave a comment below and it will be extremely very much appreciated by this less than 18 years old and dying from Bio homework and Additional Maths homework student! Pity me and leave a Kudo or comment? Please?? :D
> 
> I guess I've been pretty vague with how the Miragen each know each other. Don't worry, that will come in the later chapters. How did the Miragen meet each other?? Why haven't they tried to kill each other yet??? How are they still alive????? Questions I have yet to answer will SOON(not really) be revealed as long as you follow this fic! Ta-Ta! =o3o= 
> 
> If I made any mistakes with the layout or even the University, please do not hesitate to tell me. Critiques are 100% appreciated so feel free to do so! ^p^


	3. Tutor Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does being a pilot require mathematics either way? He just wants to fly a goddamn plane, not solve matrixes, quadratic equations or draw stupid graphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a long time- I got lazy :D  
> I'm sorry!!!!!!! >o

“Kise-san, I do understand that due to your modeling work that you do not have sufficient time to study for your exams. But your maths project and exam- _which is due in only two months from now_ \- will decide whether you will be able to stay in this University or not. So please do try to take a break from your work and settle down to study, as I have been told that your results before you entered Kurobas University was not very pleasing.”

 

Kise left the counsellor’s room with a sigh, his hand unconsciously pushing back his carefully styled bangs as he frowned, deep in thought. He took in a deep breath as he slowly walked in the now empty hallway, free of loud chattering or cooing by the girls that usually hung around him in a desperate attempt of attention. The silence was…surely appreciated.

 

The sound of his clean shoes clicking against the ground sounded empty as it resounded in the vast hallway, his shadow seemed to be stretching longer and longer before him. He had just returned from his modelling trip and barely made it to the opening of the school. After his first day, Kise was horrified by the amount of things he did not know for almost all of his lessons, and in particular, mathematics.

 

He had barely managed to enter Kurobas University due to his final results during high school. He had missed loads of classes due to his modeling profession, and barely managed to scrape by a pass for him final exam. But he had perhaps severely underestimated the University Mathematics level; he was not able to take in anything the lecturer had said today. His basic mathematics skills was still too weak, and Kise would do anything just to turn back time and relearn everything from the start.

 

After all, his dream to be a pilot lies on his Mathematics results.

 

Why does being a pilot require mathematics either way? He just wants to fly a goddamn plane, not _solve matrixes, quadratic equations_ or _draw stupid graphs._ Kise grumbled and bristled as he walks past the dreaded mathematics hall, shuddering from the memories of his absolute confusion today in what the lecturer was saying in class. “I mean,” Kise fumes as he muttered, “I understand if it was Physics; but seriously? Mathematics?”

 

Then his thoughts took a turn to the worse as Kise is once again reminded of the situation he is currently in. He absolutely _needs_ to score a good grade in the coming exam, and he desperately needs to score a high mark for his newest Mathematics Project. Kise stepped outside, his mind slightly clearing as he took in the sweet, dark smell of the evening air. Suddenly, an idea flickered to life within him.

 

He quickly grabbed his iPhone from his jean’s pocket and dialed in a number he was certainly familiar with, having sent that particular teal haired boy about a hundred messages daily. Kise started walking towards his dorms when he heard the call being accepted. Kise beamed and started with his usual cheerful voice.

 

“Ah, Kurokochi-“

 

_Beep, beep, beep-_

“How mean! He hung up on me!!” Kise wailed to himself as his cried out to the trees next to the walkway. He stopped walking and looked down at this phone. It was understandable that Kurokochi didn’t wish to help him; after all he had been particularly annoyed at Kise just now. Kise pouted as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up and tried to think of someone who would be willing to teach him how to complete his mathematics course. Not giving up, he grappled for his phone again as he went through his contacts and tried to find someone who was perhaps willing to teach him at least the basics of Mathematics.

 

“Ah, Midorimachi-“Kise breathed out as the call connected, his eyes starting to sparkle as he hoped that _perhaps_ Midorima will be kind enough to teach him.

 

“Kise, what do you want?”

 

Kise flinched in response as Midorima didn’t seem fairly pleased at the moment, his voice sounding gruff and annoyed. _What’s up with everyone? Why are all of them so irritated today?_ Kise thought as he tried to quickly formulate a response in order to convince the green-haired male to teach him how to complete his Mathematics course. He started off begging.

 

“Midorimachi, please- you’ve got to help me! Long story short, I’m kinda sorta really failing my Mathematics exams right now and if I don’t do better by next term I’m sure to get kicked out by-“

 

“Kise, go die.”

 

_Beep, beep, beep-_

“Midorimachi wait- Oi, Midorimachi!!” Kise howled pitifully as the call got disconnected. Midorima had been his last hope- he couldn’t ask Murasakibara- Murasakibara would be too lazy to teach him, although he does have good grades. Asking Akashi would be like asking for an extremely painful and agonizing death, and either ways Akashi was too busy to even bother with Kise, and much less Aomine- Wait. Speaking of Aomine…

 

Suddenly, a certain _pink-haired girl_ came into Kise’s mind as he cheered for his realization and grinned, knowing that _that person_ would certainly be willing help him. After all, they were best friends! They exchanged makeup ideas, and skin protection ideas and Momoi borrows cleansers and makeup from him so surely Momoi would be willing to teach him! She was smart after all! He quickly dialed in the memorized number into his phone, heart thumping in anticipation as he waited for the phone picked up.

 

_Beep, beep-_

 

“Hello, this is Momoi speaking-“

 

“Momoichi! You have to help me!” Kise sobbed into the phone as his dorm finally came into view, it’s large building painted blue with black and white streaks around the edges. The building is a modern hotel styled building, equipped with a main hall where everyone usually stayed around at, an indoors gym, a rooftop swimming pool and even a bar. As he approached the dorm, the street lights around Kise flickered to life. He glanced down into his watch, only to see a glaring 7PM staring back at him. He groaned inwardly- he had forgotten to buy dinner from the cafeteria! He silently prayed to god that there were leftovers in the fridge in his room as he babbled his tragic tale to Momoi.

 

“O-oh no… I’m so sorry, Ki-chan, but I can’t tutor you.” Momoi sounded truly saddened as Kise’s hopes dropped to the turd. He stopped in his tracks as he listened to her reason.

 

“You remember how Dai-chan’s record was like in high school? Well, all of the professors know about it,” She explained with a sigh. “And as the professor kindly said to him, if he fails any of the assignments handed to him today, he will be kicked out University! I’ve promised his dear mother that I would make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble, so the responsibility for this huge mess obviously falls on me.”

 

“I-I see, Momoichi-‘ Kise whimpered slightly as he lost his final hope, mind tumbling into a complete mess as he struggled to say something in return. “I really don’t know what to do…”

 

An idea came to Momoi as she interrupted her best friend’s dejected mumbling. “You know what, Ki-chan; you should put up a request on the notice board for a private tutor from one of the seniors! Just leave it in the senior board and perhaps you might get someone to help you with your problem.”

 

Kise’s eyes flickered back to life at the idea, but slumped down again as he realized the problem in this solution. “But Momoichi, I can’t put this request poster up at the main lobby and expect no crazy fan to want to have this _one-on-one_ lesson with me- what if I get _raped?!_ You wouldn’t want that to happen to me, would you- Momoichi? I mean, this is precisely why I requested for a one person room-”

 

“That’s why you should put the request in the Kaijo’s Boy’s Dorm’s resting area! According to my research, most of your fans come from your year, and only 30 percent of them belong to guys! And in the second and third year section, there seem to be more of people who either don’t care about you or don’t know who you are.” She exhaled, clearly excited from revealing the results of her research. “You can put up the poster and mention how you want _specifically_ a third-year student, if that’ll make you feel better! Eitherways, a third year student would know so much more about the subject than a second year!”

 

Kise’s eyes sparkled as his heart thumped in excitement. “Damn, Momoichi, I’ll go do that right now! Thank you! I really owe you this one!” He quickly shouted, and without waiting for her reply, ended the call and happily bounded up towards the main Kaijo hall. He was excited to try it out, and hopefully he’ll be able to find a tutor soon!”

 

*

 

“Male Student Tutor… Anyone who’s in their second or third year… Preferably third year student… Subjects needed is Mathematics… 50 Dollars an hour… Done!”

 

Kise held up his messily made poster with a hopeful grin in his face, light shining from his eyes as he hastily took his stapler from his drawer and bounded towards the Kaijo boy’s resting area, paper fluttering in his hands as he skidded in front of the large notice board.

 

The notice board was filled with posters ranging from advertisement to buy past year papers from one of the third years, to invitations to party in the rooftop swimming pool. Kise ignored all of them and found an empty space to staple his request at, hoping it will be visible enough for other people to notice.

 

With slightly trembling hands, he hesitantly started to press, push and staple the paper in from at each of its corner one by one. He backed up and stared at the paper from a further distance. _Was it not obvious enough? Are the colors standing out amidst all of these other posters?_

 

“Perhaps I should staple the middle too…?” he muttered to himself as he started to move forward, raising the staple up again in an attempt to fasten the paper more firmly onto the notice board.

 

Before he could do anything, a student who Kise hadn’t noticed came forward and placed his hand on top of the poster.

 

“Hmm… A request for a third year student tutor, for Mathematics?”

 

Kise abruptly looked to his front where the owner of the deep (and admittedly nice) voice came from, and well Kise felt like his heart suddenly did a barrel roll as he took in how _attractive_ this newcomer was. His dark, short black hair dripped with water as if he just came out of the outdoor bath they had, and Kise watched tantalizingly as a droplet of water moved from his hair, down his cute nape, along his light skin- _wait, did I just think that his nape was cute-_ and Kise couldn’t stop looking at his shorter frame, the slightly damp white cloth slung over his shoulder, the slightly too big blue shirt that was messily put on, along with- _oh god, his ass looks amazing in those pants-_ knee length black pants.

 

As the mystery guy turned around to face Kise, Kise couldn’t help but feel awed as he got lost in the intensity of the shorter male’s gaze, his striking blue eyes and the thick eyebrows which he found _strangely endearing._ His distracting blue eyes fluttered as he looked at Kise with a strange expression, raising his eyebrows in interest and _wow his lips are cherry red and his skin is still pink from showering-_

“Alright, I’ll do it. The name’s Kasamatsu Yukio. Are you the one that needs tutoring?” Kise blinked, his heart flying for a backflip. It took him a few minutes to pull himself away from staring at the shorter boy and let the information process in his head as the shorter boy’s eyes narrowed slightly, eyebrows crumpling lightly and expression slightly annoyed from the delayed reaction.

 

“W-what? Are you serious!?” Kise yelped as the shorter boy suddenly kicked him, annoyed expression definitely etched across his face as he hushed the yowling blonde. Kise blinked and yelled again as he realized, “You’re older than me!?”

 

“Be quiet! It’s already 8:30PM and you’re yelling!? And of course I’m older than you, what’re you trying to say!?” Kasamatsu snapped, already annoyed at the way the blonde was looking at him.

 

“Well I mean you’re shorter than me-”

 

Kasamatsu kicked Kise harder this time and Kise rolled on the ground in pain as Kasamatsu hissed. “Just because I’m shorter doesn’t mean I’m younger than you- you stupid beanstalk!” Kise snapped his mouth shut instantly and nodded, kneeling on the floor in a _seiza_ position as he tried to beg for his forgiveness to this irritable _senpai_.

 

“I’m sorry Kasamatsuchi- oof! Why did you kick me again?” Kise wailed.

 

“If you call me Kasamatsuchi again I swear I’ll take back my offer to teach you.” Kasamatsu glared down at him and Kise flinched lightly and wailed sadly.

 

“I’m sorry Kasamatsu-senpai…“

 

Kasamatsu sighed as Kise pouted, obviously dejected. “Good. Where can we start?”  
  
“… Eh?”

 

*

 

“Kasamatsu-senpai… I can’t do this anymore…” The yellow haired boy pushed his face further into the study table and wailed loudly. Kasamatsu’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he knocked Kise’s head with the thick Mathematics text book in an attempt to shut him up. Kise yowled in pain as he groaned and stared at the older male pitifully.

 

“So mean, Kasamatsu-senpai!”

 

Kasamatsu Yukio huffed and leaned back on his chair, sighing and musing towards Kise. “We’ll stop for now,” he started as a clearly exhausted Kise slumped even further into his table with a small whimper. “But we’ll continue tomorrow night, from 8:30PM till 11PM.” Kise mumbled his consent and stood up slowly as he headed towards the bathroom. He was clearly tired from all the Maths questions Kasamatsu had been throwing at him to test his level.

 

Kasamatsu frowned as he looked through the syllabus for Kise’s year, clearly unsatisfied with his new student’s current level in Mathematics. With only two months left for the younger male’s finals, he had to make sure to cover everything as soon as possible.

 

They had decided to study in Kise’s room since there were no distractions from the other students, as Kise had clearly stated he requested to not have a roommate. Slightly ruffled by the statement, Kasamatsu took this opportunity to look around the room, still slightly taken aback by the first year’s different room than the others since he did not have a roommate.

 

Kise had explained to him in their short conversation that due to him being some sort of famous model _(one that Kasamatsu didn’t know about)_ , he had to avoid any kinds of rumors or incidents; hence he requested to be located into a personal room in Kaijo’s first year’s boy’s level. Kasamatsu wasn’t really surprised when Kise had mentioned casually that he worked as a part time model, as well… Kasamatsu was being honest- Kise was _drop-dead gorgeous_. When Kasamatsu saw him for the first time, he had to admit that the way the blonde’s shocking yellow eyes had stared at him, the way his messy hair fell over his ears and the way his cheeks flushed red was… beautiful.

 

It was understandable that Kise would want a room for himself and that the University was willing to give it to him- Kise’s modelling surely brings a good reputation for the University, and from what Kasamatsu heard from Kise, his fans were pretty crazy, some even going as far as stalking him 24/7. Kasamatsu stood up and stretched his back, feeling stiff from sitting down for 2 and a half hours, tutoring the first year. The room was fairly clean as Kasamatsu started clearing up the table, with the intention on heading back to his own room soon.

 

Kasamatsu sat back down on his chair as he heard the sound of water running from the bathroom. He had to at least tell his student that he was leaving before leaving, as after all it would be impolite to leave without him knowing. Eitherways, Kise needed to pass Kasamatsu his payment; so he might as well wait for Kise to come out from the bathroom. Taking his time, he looked around the room and scanned through photos of Kise with a certain collection of boys with… different hair colors and a girl with bright pink hair. He spotted a basketball sitting by the corner and picked it up, his interest zoning in on the basketball.

 

“Oh- senpai! Thank god you haven’t left, I almost forgot to pay you.”

 

Kasamatsu jolted as Kise’s voice suddenly erupted behind to him as he dropped the basketball on the ground and turned back to face his student. Which turned out to be a mistake, because _holy shit Kise’s only in a towel-_ and Kasamatsu’s eyes went wide as he looked at everything else _but_ Kise. He definitely did not just check out someone younger than him. No. No way. Kasamatsu indirectly cursed at himself as he didn’t even realize the sound of water running had stopped,

 

“S-sorry, you startled me when I was picking up the ball.” Kasamatsu scratched the back of his neck as he willed his voice not to crack. _Isn’t Kise too close?_ Kasamatsu thought as he could smell the vanilla shampoo Kise surely had used. He breathed a sigh of relief when Kise moved away for his wallet and passed him 125 Dollars in total. “Ah, thanks.”

 

“No problem senpai! I should probably be the one thanking you for teaching me.” Kise smiled brightly as he sat down on his bed. Kasamatsu shrugged and Kise felt a thought dawning upon him. “Ah- senpai?”

 

“Ah, yeah?”

 

“What year are you in? I just realized I completely forgot to ask about who you are and all.” Kise tilted his head to the left and motioned Kasamatsu to sit down on the chair next to him, clearly intending to have a chat with his new found teacher. The shorter boy found no harm in it as he sat down on the chair and coolly replied.

 

“Um, I’m a third year.”

_Silence._

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

A vein popped up in Kasamatsu’s head at Kise’s reply as Kise fumbled on in awe, not noticing his senior’s change of mood. “I can’t believe you’re a third year! So why are you still so shor-“

 

Kasamatsu kicked Kise in the back for the fourth time _(The third was when they were studying and Kise asked a question, questioning Kasamatus what’s 9 plus 10, and when he replied 19, Kise said that it was 21.)_ He frowned at Kise when Kise cried out yet again “So mean, senpai!” and asked another question.

 

 

“Why did you decide to tutor me?”

 

Kasamatsu reddened slightly at the question as he avoided eye contact with his overexcited _kouhai_. He hesitated and paused before answering, in fear that Kise would think of it as petty. “I… want to save up some money to buy a gift to send back home… It’s for my younger brother’s and sister’s birthday. It’s a pretty stupid reason, so-”

 

“-It’s not stupid at all! In fact, that’s a really admirable thing to do, senpai.” Kise interrupted, a determined expression on his face as he resolutely and determinedly stared straight at Kasamatsu. He grinned lightly and continued as Kasamatsu’s face reddened even further. “I have two elder sisters at home! And even though they tease me all the time, we send gifts to each other during birthdays, or holidays when we aren’t able to see each other.”

 

“I-I see.” Kasamatsu looked away from Kise’s sparkly eyes and stood up as he glanced at the clock. “It’s already 11:40PM. You should get some rest so you won’t fall asleep in class tomorrow, Kise.”

 

Kise frowned. “Aww, Senpai, we could have a slumber party?”, he joked as he escorted Kasamatsu to the door, and instead received a glare in return. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

“You better focus in Mathematics class tomorrow, and I’ll test you on what you’ve learned in class.” Kasamatsu said as he turned and prepared to leave the room. “I’ll prepare some punishment for you if you’re not able to answer them.” He left the room and walked into the hallway. He paused.

 

“And go die, Kise.”

 

“So mean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you guys think about this chapter? Interesting? Not interesting? Tell me about it in the comments!  
> If I've made any mistakes please do feel free to tell me about it! :C
> 
> And well, I'm not that good at introducing characters and I feel that I didn't really introduce Kasamatsu well in this chapter... But you'll be seeing him a lot more in the next few chapters when I finally decide to not be lazy and write more! (Which will be very soon)
> 
> I'm very sorry for being on hiatus and leaving this fanfic in the dark for quite a while, it kinda completely slipped my mind... I'm truly sorry! I'll try to write at least 2 more chapters by this week as this fanfic is actually a really thought out one with messy notes all over the place :V (Trust me, you haven't seen my notebook yet- it took up to 15 pages)
> 
> Thank you once again for reading my small fanfic :)
> 
> P.S: Follow me on Twitter cause I have lots of fun stuff about seiyuus and spams about KnB D: (@ArianePNY)


	4. A Green Light and An Orange Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Again, Takao; do not call me by that overly familiar name.” He started, using his taped hand to push his glasses above his nose as it glinted against in sunlight. “I assure you; I will do my utmost best to get rid of you.”
> 
> “Shin-chan, so mean! Imagine if we had to partner up for music- you’ll never be able to get rid of me by then!” Takao cooed as they finally reached the music lecture’s hall, Midorima turning an interesting shade of white, muttering a small “Don’t jinx us,” before ignoring Takao and heading into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I just came back from finishing High-school and as I looked through this long forgotten fic, I realized I forgot to post this chapter.... I'm so sorry!!!!!  
> It'll take some time before I can come back to this fic, because since I just finished high school I'm preparing to more to the home of the kangaroos, Australia! So I'm busy packing my stuff and will take some time to update.  
> I plan to edit the whole fic because I'm honestly not satisfied with it's current level... We'll see!  
> All in all, I'm definitely returning to this fic, so please do look forward for more updates!

He was casually chatting and talking to his group of friends when he first saw a green-haired man walking briskly, with an air of dignity into the noisy hall. It was a slow day, with him feeling tired as he had stayed up last night with 7-year old sister, watching the newest episode of _Sailor Moon_. He had glanced towards the open door, hoping that the lecturer will somehow walk in to start the boring day when the tall man walked in.

 

His unusual green hair was what garnered his attention- who had green hair in the first place!? Perhaps it will dyed? It couldn’t be natural, could it? Perhaps… His eyes traced the tall man as he walked towards a seat in the front, back straight and spectacles glinting against the sunlight. He let his gaze fall on the man for longer than usually, unabashedly ogling at him as hell damn- even from Takao’s seat Takao could tell that this man was tall- _wait, are his fingers bandaged?_ His ogling was short-lived when a hushed silence ran through the room as a black-haired lecturer, clad in a doctor’s coat entered the room, carrying a thin folder tight in his hand. His friends immediately scattered around him as they rushed back to their seats to start the first lesson of the year.

 

Silence fell on the room as the lecturer started, his voice stern and deep. “Welcome to the Medical course. My name is Masaaki Nakatani, but please do address me as Nakatani-sensei.” He then held out the thin folder he bought into the hall and placed it on the desk in front of him as he retrieved a paper and a pen from the desk drawer. “Now I would like to mark who is present for this lecture, starting with the students aiming to be doctors. The attendance for nurses will come after. If anyone has been absent without reason for more than three lessons, they will immediately receive a ‘fail’ for their next assignment. Clear?” Silence. “Good. Now, once I say your name, raise your hand accordingly.”

 

The lecturer then began ticking names off his list one by one. In the midst of Takao’s sleepy daze, he noticed that the mysterious green-haired male had raised his hand when the lecturer called out a name. Intrigued by the male’s name, he tried to think back of what name the lecturer had mentioned and then realized that he hadn’t been paying attention, hence he couldn’t recall what the lecturer had said. He scratched his head in defeat as the hall went back to silence.

 

“Alright, good to see full attendance from the students going through doctor’s course. Now I will begin with the students from the nurses’ course.”

 

Takao sat straighter and paid full attention and made sure to raise his hand as soon as the firm lecturer had called his name. As much as he was real sleepy, he still did not wish to receive a fail for his class. He slumped down onto his table after the lecturer had called out his name and gazed at him with a calculating look on his face. At first, he thought it was creepy how he was being stared at; but then he realized that the lecturer had stared at every one of the students for a while before moving on, with the same calculating look on his features.

 

The hall fell into silence again as the lecturer finally stopped reading out names and slid the paper back into the thin folder on his desk before starting. “Excellent. I expect that every single one of you here will manage to have full attendance for all the classes that will come during the following year.” He paused, eyes gazing searchingly at every student in the room. “I have allocated each of you partners to work with, and you will not be allowed to change the partner until you graduate from this very hall.” The lecturer let his words sink into the students for a moment as some students left their seats and erupted into complaints and questions.

 

“-But what if-“

 

“-Sir-“

 

“No, Mr. Nakatani-”

 

“Silence! All of you.” Nakatani-sensei’s booming command had gotten the students scrambling back to their seats, eager to hear what were to come next. “You will do as I say. A student from the Doctor’s course will be partnered with a student from the Nurse’s course, and no changing your partners. I expect all of you to work to your best with your partner in every project.”

 

Before another set of arguments could explode from the worried students, the lecturer carried on. “This is because if you were in a real hospital, keep in mind that you will not get to choose who you are partnered with. You are practically _forced_ to work with that person to save someone’s life. So, I have high expectations from every. single. one of you in this very hall.”

 

Silence befell upon all the students in the room as they took in what their lecturer had said. Takao sat up straighter, interested in where the situation was going and with newfound respect for this firm lecturer as a thought formed in his head. He focused and made sure to take in the lecturer’s words.

 

“I will now start allocating partners for each of you.” Nakatani-sensei started, shaking all the students out of their thoughts. “When your name and your partner’s name is called, move your seat next to that person as you will have to work together from now on, so you might as well get yourself acquainted with each other. You can sit wherever you want starting from next class. Am I understood?”

 

A collective muttering of “Yes…” filled the hall.

 

*

 

“Doctor’s course, Midorima Shintarou;”

 

Takao watched as the green-haired male’s slowly stood up and looked cautiously at the back of the classroom, eyes scanning across the hall and passing Takao’s figure, his back staying in the same straight position since the beginning of the lecture. _Midorima Shintarou,_ he thought as he blinked tiredly and gazed at the ceiling, silently regretting that he had decided to watch the newest episode of _Sailor Moon_ with his hyperactive 7-year-old sister last night. He stifled a yawn as he leaned backwards in his chair, mind starting to drift off due to his exhaustion.

 

“And Nurse’s course, Takao Kazunari.”

 

Takao’s head jerked right up in surprise, eyes widening as he stared right at _Midorima Shintarou’s_ face, The mysterious green-haired man he had been silently eyeing since the start of the lecture. Thoughts clearing and sleepiness starting to fade, Takao’s lips started to pull as he bounded across the hall towards his new partner. Takao grinned when he reached his new scowling partner, his sling bag draped across his shoulder as he marveled at the taller man’s height and the height difference the two had. He took in the serious and emotionless expression on the taller male’s face and held out a hand.

 

“I’m Takao Kazunari. Nice to meetcha, Shin-chan!”

 

Takao had to say that watching the emotionless and serious mask crumble right in front of him into an unbelievable, embarrassed and spluttering one was way funnier and worth it than he had expected. He laughed loudly as he grabbed the greenette’s hand and shook it tightly against his own, noticing the taped  fingers and merely smiling.

 

_Oh, how much fun we’re going to have together, Shin-chan._

*

 

“Shin-chan!”

 

Takao called as he chased up to the annoyed bespectacled male, his eyes glimmering with mirth as he approached the green-haired male. He had started hanging around the bespectacled male after their first Medical lecture together, claiming to be improving teamwork and friendship, in which Nakatani-sensei had approved of when he had passed by Takao chattering animatedly to an irritated Midorima.

 

“Takao, _urusai-nanodayo.”_

Takao had learned of Midorima’s strange speaking quirks and his _Oha Asa_ obsession not long after they met in their first Medical lecture. He burst out laughing when he found out that Midorima’s lucky item of the day was a toy lizard (which he kept safely in his pocket), rolled over laughing when he heard Midorima’s “ _-nanodayo”_ for the first time and smiled and grinned at everything Midorima did. By the end of the day, he found that he laughed more with Midorima than when he was with his usual friends, whom currently had their own partners to deal with.

 

“Shin-chan, don’t ignore me; you take music class, don’t you? I mean- we have music class together next, and you’re not gonna get rid of me anytime sooner!” Takao cried dramatically as he matched his pace with Midorima’s long legs, his sling bag again slung across his shoulder. Midorima sighed as he held his books and slowed his pace to a slow walk as the raven-eyed boy had started to pant trying to match Midorima’s own pace, making the greenette feel a sliver of guilt.

 

“Again, Takao; do not call me by that overly familiar name.” He started, using his taped hand to push his glasses above his nose as it glinted against in sunlight. “I assure you; I will do my utmost best to get rid of you.”

 

“Shin-chan, so mean! Imagine if we had to partner up for music- you’ll never be able to get rid of me by then!” Takao cooed as they finally reached the music lecture’s hall, Midorima turning an interesting shade of white, muttering a small _“Don’t jinx us,”_ before ignoring Takao and heading into the hall. Takao laughed as he trotted in after Midorima, a small smile etched on his face.

 

The moment they entered the large lecture hall, a lecturer with flowing black hair and bright eyes instantly zoned onto Midorima and Takao. The two boys gulped at the intensity of her gaze as she stared at them, eyes wide and focused. Before the two boys could say anything, she broke out of her trance-like stare and grinned.

 

“Welcome to the music lecture room! I would absolutely love to begin with the register now, so please do take a seat anywhere you wish!” She then bounced across the room and started the register before they could say thanks to the intense lecturer.

 

As all of the students had been registered into the attendance list, the lecturer finally introduced herself as Akane Koganei.

 

“I’m glad to see so many of you here! It must’ve been hard to pass the entrance test to enter this Music Lecture, so I applaud you all for making it into this class.” She smiled again and walked towards a drawer, smiling brightly as she slowly moved towards the desk, and in one move, pulled out a large and long bundle of red strings out from her drawer.

 

“Alright, may I have the students who specialize in instrumental to my left, and students who specialize in vocals to my right,” She started, raising her voice for full attention as the students were separated into two groups of equal amount. “Wonderful! Now, I want each of you from each side to hold onto one end of the yarn-“

 

Blankly, Takao moved to the empty space in front and randomly took one end of a string to hold onto, his mind having a sense of deja-vu…Where had he seen this red-string situation before? Wondering, he looked up to the students, currently buzzing around the string and trying to find an end to hold onto. His gaze unconsciously fell onto Midorima Shintarou, whom he noticed had stood quietly with the _‘specializes in instruments’_ side. As if sensing someone’s eyes on him, Midorima’s eyes flickered upwards and Takao jolted, as he was caught staring and looked away immediately, a hint of red filling his cheeks.

 

Looking away, Takao’s mind went on overdrive as he struggled to think of everything except for the way Midorima’s green eyes had reflected against the light, glinting gorgeously as his lips parted-

 

“Nope, nope, nope.” Takao groaned as he thought of everything other than Midorima. Basketball, his sister, manga… Wait. Thinking of manga, Takao remembers that he had came across a reverse harem manga where this kind of red string situation had occurred before-

 

“Wait, why am I suddenly reminded of Uta no Prin-“ Takao blurted out, and promptly shut his mouth as Akane-sensei whipped her head around, staring at him with wide eyes as her mouth froze mid-sentence. The teacher’s sudden actions had shocked the students as they all took a step back, wondering what had happened as silence filled the entire hall.

 

Takao took a gulp of air. “Uh, sensei?” He tried, voice nervous and albeit curious.

 

“Oh. My. God. Takao! You watch _Uta no Prinxx sama_ too!? I was thinking perhaps no one in this class realized that I got the idea from that! This red yarn method was copied from the manga, as in the anime it was changed since they wanted an episode with all the boys and all of them made into one group- wait who’s your favorite boy!? I think _Tokixx-sama_ is going to win, but _Otoxx-sama_ has a really strong chance of winning with his sunny perso-“

 

The students watched in awe as the lecturer started babbling on and on towards Takao, who listened and tried to catch on with the teacher’s fast talking. Finally stopping, the teacher smiled weakly, panted due to the lack of air and apologized to the class.

 

“Sorry kids! I tend to get over-excited sometimes when people actually know a thing or two with anime and manga.” She grinned apologetically. “Alright, back to business.” She clapped her hands twice, her composure returning as she focused at her task at hand. “Now, I want all of you to pull on the end of the string you chose until the entire string is revealed. When the string is revealed, the person at the other end of your string will then become your partner. Your partner can come from either the instrumental or vocal group, and you all are expected to aid each other in each of your performances.”

 

“I name this way of choosing ‘ _The Red String Of Fate.’_ ” Akane-sensei smiled and Takao jolted in surprise as Midorima’s head whipped up from looking downwards and starting staring at her, listening intently. Takao looked at the greenette confusedly, wondering what was up with him until he remembered that Midorima was an extremely strong believer in fate, with his religious watching of _‘Oha Asa’_. Go figure. “I believe,” Akane-sensei continued, “that whoever is at the other end of the string is meant to be your partner. “I believe that if fate had chosen to put you two together, it must mean you will be able to complete each other in matters of perhaps music, or even anything in your lives.”

 

A student raised her hand uncertainly, curiosity and slight embarrassment etched across her face as she asked, “Akane-sensei, how are you so confident that something like that is actually true? Science does not prove that things like fate is real.” She paused, and Akane-sensei chuckled loudly before answering her question.

 

“I just believe,” She started, “Because this is how Mr. Jake, the most famous singer of our time met his wife, how my younger brother met his boyfriend and how I myself,” She placed her hand on her chest and looked at everyone once more with a soft smile on her face, “met my husband.”

 

There was a silent pause as everyone tried to comprehend that _the famous singer and this lady found her husband from this stupid game_ , and suddenly all hell broke lose as everyone shouted excitedly and started talking animatedly to each other as the thought quickly turned into _oh my god the famous singer and this lady found her other half from this stupid game_ as everyone anticipated who their partner might turn out to be.

 

“Alright, students. Calm down! We’ll start pulling in the count of 3, and you can start looking for your partner at the other side.” She laughed loudly and clapped her hands twice. “Now, 3, 2, 1! Go!”

 

The whole room filled with excitement as the students searched for the other end of their strings. Takao broke out of his thoughts _(which he would never admit, that he was thinking about how nice it would be to be perhaps, partnered up with Midorima Shintarou;)_ and started pulling at his own red string, only to find it being tugged forwards by his future partner. Slightly annoyed, he started pulling, tugging and searching for the end of his string as he moved other strings away from his as he tried to find what lay at the other end. Takao’s heart beat faster as he moved faster and tugged harder, excitement bundling up in his nerves. He managed to push all the unnecessary strings away from his own string and he held it delicately between his fingers, as if it was his precious life line. He moved his fingers and traced the string forwards, only to see his string leading to another bundle of red strings. He sighed as he knelt down, ready to move those strings away but before being able to do so, knocked onto someone’s long, long legs next to him.

 

“Ah, sorr-“

 

“Oh, sorr-“

 

Both men froze as one slowly looked upwards and one quickly looked downwards, each seeing a familiar face as Takao had managed to move the bundle of strings that lay top of his, his eyes tracing the pathway of the string and towards delicate fingers clutching on the other end of his string. Takao choked on his saliva and coughed, spluttered and laughed as he looked at the other man, only to be greeted with an expression of comical shock, despair and… something else Takao couldn’t recognize, something that seemed like, _relief?_

_Nah, impossible._ Takao chided himself in his mind; after all, he was the last person who would want to have partner up with Takao.

 

Because his destined person was none other than _Midorima Shintarou._

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any mistakes, you know the drill ;)
> 
> Really, what do you guys think about this chapter? I swear whenever I write about MidoTaka it ALWAYS turns out better than all the other ships. I think this is my best chapter so far, to be honest.  
> I'm just being biased. I'm sorry.  
> I feed on your Kudos, Comments, Hits and Bookmarks so please feed the homeless child. I'm underage. Please. :( Do it.
> 
> Anyone can guess which ship is coming next? ;)  
> And what do you think about the story so far? From 1 being not interesting at all to 10 being EXTREMELY interesting, what would you rate this fanfic?
> 
> Thank you for following the development of this fanfiction. :) I love you guys. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me down in the comments your opinion about this chapter! Critiques are EXTREMELY appreciated cause I'm still a noob 3  
> But seriously. Thank you for reading!


End file.
